The present invention relates generally to agricultural tractors and, more particularly, to a mechanism for mounting a front fender for a three-way adjustable positioning thereof.
Tractors typically are equipped with a chassis supported above the ground by a pair of transversely spaced rear drive wheels and a pair transversely spaced steerable front wheels, which may also be powered to provide a four wheel drive for the tractor. Optional fenders can be positioned in close proximity above and behind the front wheels to prevent debris from being ejected off the front tires and being scattered all over the tractor and/or the operator. While adjustable positioning of the front fender is desirable to accommodate different size tires, wheel spacings, and operations, a mechanism for quickly and easily affecting all such positional adjustments has not been made readily available.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a front fender mounting mechanism to allow positional adjustments of the front fender in at least three different directions relative to the corresponding tire in a convenient manner.